goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drat! The Cat
Drat! The Cat is a stage musical. Cast *Lesley Ann Warren - Alice Van Guilder *Elliott Gould - Bob Purefoy *Jane Connell - Matilda Van Guilder *Charles Durning - Pincer *Jack Fletcher - Lucius Van Guilder *David Gold - Roger "Bulldog" Purefoy *Sandy Ellen - Emma *Lu Leonard - Kate Purefoy *Alfred Spindleman - Mayor *Gene Varrone - Mallet *Leo Bloom - Patrolman/Prosecutor/Doctor Plot Detective Roger "Bulldog" Purefoy, on his deathbed, begs his quite naïve and less accomplished son, Patrolman Bob Purefoy to uphold the law and catch a mysterious Cat Burglar. Bob will, starting on Saturday night, when he guards the social event of the season - Lucius and Matilda Van Guilder's party. When Bob goes to discuss security measures with the money-grubbing Lucius and his social-climbing wife, he encounters - and immediately falls in love with Alice Van Guilder, who offers her assistance in capturing The Cat. After Alice leaves, Bob sings of his love at first touch. Meanwhile, Alice, frustrated at her parents only desire for her to marry well, strips down to her Cat Burglar outfit. Bob tells his mother about the young woman he has met. At the party, a costume ball, Alice steals a 42.77 - carater and, when things go awry, hides it in her mouth. Bob doesn't see her do it, but after an attempt at question, the diamond falls from Alice's mouth, forcing her to knock Bob out and tell the police that he is the Cat. They believe her, as Bob downstairs, chained, realising that he's in love with her. Alice pulls a gun on Bob, who tells her that she really isn't a bad girl. Alice proves him right by not pulling the trigger. She lets him go, before requesting that both of them should be far away. As for Alice's parents, they join the ranks of the many fathers and mothers each of whom accuse the other. Bob sets himself up as the patsy to help save the woman he loves. The police department are happy to accept this, but Alice realises she does have feelings for Bob and won't let him take the blame. She doesn't overstate the case, but says she likes him. Ultimately, a suspended sentence is granted, and the two are married. Category:Stage musicals Musical numbers ;Act I * "Drat! The Cat!" - Citizens, Patrolman, The Mayor, Pincer and Mallet * "My Son, Uphold the Law" - Roger Purefoy and Patrolmen * "Holmes and Watson" - Alice Van Guilder and Bob Purefoy * "She Touched Me" - Bob * "Wild and Reckless" - Alice * "She's Roses" - Bob and Kate Purefoy * "Dancing with Alice - Bob, Alice, Mr. & Mrs. Van Guilder, and Guests * "Drat! The Cat! (Reprise)" - Mr. & Mrs. Van Guilder and Guests * "Purefoy's Lament" - Bob ;Act II * "A Pox Upon the Traitor's Brow" - Pincer, Mallet, Emma & Patrolman * "Deep in Your Heart" - Bob * "Let's Go" - Alice and Bob * "It's Your Fault" - Mr. & Mrs. Van Guilder * "Wild and Reckless (Reprise)" - Bob * "Today is a Day for a Band to Play" - Pincer, Mallet, Emma, Patrolman, and Citizens * "She Touched Me (Reprise)" - Bob and Alice * "I Like Him" - Alice * "Justice Triumphant" - Entire Company * "Today is a Day for a Band to Play (Reprise)" - Entire Company